The present invention generally relates to a latching mechanism and, more particularly, to a latching mechanism for retaining a closure of a motor vehicle compartment in a closed or latched position.
Vehicles such as passenger cars, light and heavy duty trucks, tractor trailers, buses, commercial delivery vehicles, among other motorized forms of transportation are conventionally equipped with latched closures for controlling access to one or more compartments of the vehicle. Examples of such closures for compartments include hoods, trunk lids, fuel doors, among others. Conventional latches provide adequate access to the vehicle compartment but have several deficiencies. First, the latches typically have a large number of parts. Second, the latches are typically designed for a hood having a particular size and weight. Third, the latches often fail when the closure is xe2x80x9cover slammedxe2x80x9d, that is, closed with too much force. Fourth, vehicle hoods must be designed with crowns to put tension on the latch and prevent rattle during operation of the vehicle.
One example of a latch for a hood is illustrated in copending and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/516,748 (Wortmann et al.), the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The latch disclosed therein is adapted to transmit an xe2x80x9cover slamxe2x80x9d force directly to the vehicle structure and not through the housing of the latch so that the housing can be formed from plastic.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a latching mechanism which can be utilized on a wide range of hood sizes, weights and dimensions, can accept an xe2x80x9cover slamxe2x80x9d force directly through the housing, and does not require a crown on the closure to prevent rattle.
The present invention provides a latching mechanism for a vehicle which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a latching mechanism for selectively retaining a closure having a striker is provided that comprises, in combination, a housing forming a vertically extending groove for receiving the striker, first and second axles located on opposite sides of the groove, a striker spring located at the groove, a pawl pivotable about the first axle and defining a notch, and a ratchet pivotable about the second axle and defining a protrusion adapted to cooperate with the notch of the pawl to selectively retain the ratchet in a locked position. The ratchet also defines a pocket for receiving the striker and retaining the striker in the groove when the ratchet is in the locked position. The housing is adapted to accept an over slam force from the striker at a bottom end of the groove. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the striker spring is substantially in-line with a path of the striker into the groove.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the striker spring is positioned at the groove to directly engage the striker, particularly when the ratchet is in the locked position. With the striker spring adapted to directly engage the striker in the locked position, the latching mechanism can be utilized with vehicle closures not having a crown without having rattle problems during operation of the vehicle.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a latching mechanism for selectively retaining a closure having a striker is provided that comprises, in combination, a housing forming a vertically extending groove for receiving the striker, first and second axles located on opposite sides of the groove, a striker spring located at the groove, a pawl pivotable about the first axle and defining a notch, and a ratchet pivotable about the second axle and defining a protrusion adapted to cooperate with the notch of the pawl to selectively retain the ratchet in a locked position. The ratchet also defines a pocket for receiving the striker and retaining the striker in the groove when the ratchet is in the locked position. The latching mechanism is also provided with a first stop attached to the ratchet that is adapted to cooperate with the housing to limit rotation of the ratchet upon downward movement of the striker in the groove and a second stop attached to the ratchet that is adapted to cooperate with the housing to limit rotation of the ratchet upon upward movement of the striker out of the groove.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a latching mechanism for selectively retaining a closure having a striker is provided that comprises, in combination, a housing forming a vertically extending groove for receiving the striker, first and second axles located on opposite sides of the groove, a striker spring located at the groove, a pawl pivotable about the first axle and defining a notch, and a ratchet pivotable about the second axle and defining a protrusion adapted to cooperate with the notch of the pawl to selectively retain the ratchet in a locked position. The ratchet also defines a pocket for receiving the striker and retaining the striker in the groove when the ratchet is in the locked position. The latching mechanism is also provided with spring members biasing the pawl and the ratchet in opposite directions of rotation.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art of latching mechanisms. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a latching mechanism which can be utilized on a wide range of hood sizes, weights and dimensions, can accept an xe2x80x9cover slamxe2x80x9d force directly through the housing, and does not require a crown on the closure to prevent rattle. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.